Integrated circuit memory device typically rely on one or more memory elements to store a data value in a memory cell. Data values may be established within memory elements by write operations. Write operation may include random access writes that write data units (e.g., bytes, words, double words, etc.) into addressed memory cells. In addition, write operations may include “erase” or “program”-type writes, in which all memory cells are written (e.g., erased) with one value (e.g., “0”). Subsequently, according to input write data, some memory cells are written (e.g., programmed) with another value (e.g., “1”).
Memory types currently enjoying wide application in electronic devices include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and “flash” electrically erasable and programmable read-only-memories (EEPROMs). DRAMs may store data values according to charge stored by capacitive storage memory elements. Flash EEPROMs may store data values according to charge retained within a floating gate or insulator structure. However, as device geometries continue to shrink, and power consumption requirements become more strict, DRAMs and EEPROMs are looking less desirable as memory devices of choice.
Some alternative memory types include resistive RAMs and/or phase change RAMs. A drawback to such memories has been temperature sensitivity of storage elements despite attempts to vary materials of such elements to reduce such temperature sensitivity.